


Day Four- Party

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [25]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hansencest - Freeform, M/M, hansencest halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for Hansencest Halloween on Tumblr</p>
<p>Day Four- Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four- Party

The strobing lights and bone rattling bass line were driving Herc insane. He didn’t know why Scott always insisted on these types of places but….it was never as fun for Herc as it apparently was for him. Especially on a night like tonight- everyone was dressed in some asinine costume and behaving badly. Scott included.

He had bounced off two ‘songs’ ago and left Herc, who _refused_ to dress up in anyway, standing by the bar- because it was the farthest from the sweaty, teeming mass of humanity that occupied the dance floor. Herc didn’t expect Scott to reappear for a while yet, so he ordered another beer and turned his back to the chaos.

It was impossible to block out the drone that was passing for music, but he got deep enough in his ‘happy place’ that when Scott hugged him violently from behind he almost elbowed him in the gut and head locked him. It was only his overly familiar heartbeat, which Herc knew as well as his own, that saved his idiot brother from a black eye.

He grunted under the weight, “Back so soon?”

“Yesh,” Scott answered with an uncharacteristic lisp.

Herc decided that was worth glancing over at him. Oh fantastic, somewhere this idiot had acquired a set of those ridiculous, ill-fitting plastic vampire fangs. Perfect.

Scott grinned at his older brother like the drunk, maybe slightly stoned, moron he was; giving him the full view of his new dental work. “You like?”

The rolling of Herc’s blue eyes told Scott that he was not impressed, so he would have to up the ante. “I vant to suck your blood.” He tried his hand at a vampire ‘accent’ but ended up sounding more like one of the Kaidonovsky’s (only admittedly worse).

“Oh for the love of god,” Herc groaned, “Really Scott?” He turned around to face the ‘monster’ who was getting a little handsy. More than a little….

Scott gave him a crooked smile, “Well…maybe not blood…but I could suck something else maybeeeee….”

The little extra ‘sh’ sound to his words _was_ kinda cute, and the offer was one Herc _never_ turned down. He brushed the hair out of Scott’s eyes affectionately. They were eager and excited; a brighter green then they usually were…who could say no to that?

Scott leaned in for a kiss, and it suddenly dawned on Herc why his little brother loved these big, loud, dark places- despite being filled to the brim with witnesses no one noticed them or gave a shit. Here, right now, they were anonymous and it was glorious.

The fangs made kissing a bit…awkward. Scott pulled back grinning in manic delight. “Come on baby lets go,” he tugged gently at Herc’s belt buckle while his other hand slid between his brother’s thighs. His show of indifference was apparently just that as Scott could _feel_. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Do those fucking _glow_?!” Herc asked incredulously.

“Maybe?” the grin got Cheshire cat big so Herc could have a better look.

Another roll of the eyes, “Whatever, I don’t care…their coming out…”

Scott made a noncommittal sound and led his victim through the throngs of dancing monsters, ghouls and scantily clad women for the privacy of the parking lot. The fangs were staying _in._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for day four of Hansencest Halloween over on tumblr. This isn't a part of my OTHER Scott/Herc 'verse (tho it could be if you want it to!) I just feel this pairing doesn't get enough love...and I've been on a kick for it lately anyway. :) 
> 
> also wrote it in about an hour...not bad for being dead tired and over worked!


End file.
